


Sto jedenaście a nawet nie pierwsza

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [3]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Corwin POV, Gen, Polski | Polish, gawęda, igranie z koncepcją Cieni, lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies, napięcia w relacjach?, rodzina ach rodzina rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest, world-building
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corwin, siedząc w karczmie i w nastroju ku gawędzie będąc, opowiada drobiazg ze swojej przeszłości, sprzed Cienia-Ziemi. Drobiazg. Drobiazdzeczek. Drobiazguniek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sto jedenaście a nawet nie pierwsza

  
       Jedną z opowieści, którymi dzielę się rzadko... Nigdy właściwie, usłyszycie wykonanie premierowe, a i to tylko dlatego, że wino w tej karczmie mają tak wyśmienite a mocne, Merlin wyciągnął mnie z niezłych tarapatów, pakując siebie w jeszcze większe, co mnie martwi, ty zaś, Martinie, nadal chyba nie rozumiesz – ciebie, Randomie, to może też zaciekawić, zwłaszcza w świetle ostatnich wypadków w Dworach... Więc, o czym to ja? Ach. Opowieść o dwóch braciach. Gdy młodszy na skutek własnej głupoty tudzież niefrasobliwości (był wtedy naprawdę bardzo młody), został uwięziony w małym, kieszonkowym wymiarze, starszy zniszczył sto jedenaście Cieni, byleby móc go uwolnić.   
       Ja byłem tym durnym smarkaczem, lekkomyślnym podróżnikiem, sądzącym, że jako Amberyta, choćby niedoświadczony, poradzi sobie z każdym zagrożeniem, także starym, potężnym, złośliwym czarnoksiężnikiem, który wszedł jakimś sposobem w posiadanie wiedzy o Cieniach. Samo to powinno mi było dać do myślenia, ale nie, ja byłem szczeniakiem, rozpieszczanym przez dwór po śmierci matki, najmłodszym z braci, więc rozpuszczanym przez pozostałych, dzieciakiem niestrofowanym przez ojca, który nie miał czasu, wychowywanym w salach balowych lub na polach bitew, gdzie za przeciwników służyli najzwyklejsi, oszołomieni, nic nie rozumiejący rekruci z różnych podświatów.   
       Dzisiaj rozumiem: to nie były bitwy, tylko praktycznie „klosze".   
       Wtedy miałem czelność twierdzić, iż uczyniły mnie wojownikiem, zdobywcą, władcą wymiarów – tuman, doprawdy. Byłem łatwym celem dla każdego, kto miał choć trochę doświadczenia. A tak się składa, że ów czarodziej miał go całe wieki. Doświadczenie oraz, prawdopodobnie, powiązania z Dworcami Chaosu.   
       W efekcie, gdy wpadłem na niego podczas moich wojaży po Cieniach, wyzwałem na pojedynek o jakieś głupstwo – pewnikiem uraził mnie błahostką tak drobną, iż wypadła mi z pamięci – przegrałem... może nie sromotnie, walczyłem zaciekle, on zresztą też, trochę to trwało; jednak przegrałem i obudziłem się w niewielkiej, ciemnej celi.   
       Powiedziałem „niewielka"? Przejęzyczyłem się na korzyść eufemizmu. Była maciupeńka, ledwo mogłem rozprostować nogi, nie sądzę, bym zdołał w niej stanąć – ręką sięgałem sufitu. To pomieszczenie tworzyło właśnie „kieszonkowy Cień", rodzaj podręcznej klatki, wynalezionej przez owego maga.   
       Całkiem sprytna rzecz, świadcząca o wielkiej wiedzy tudzież nie mniejszej inteligencji, muszę przyznać. W tamtym momencie nie miałem oczywiście nastroju do podziwiania zdolności mego przeciwnika. Czułem wściekłość, upokorzenie, może też coś na kształt lęku – skoro ta opowieść jest rodzajem wyznania, to nie byłaby chyba kompletna bez elementu pokory i epifanii?   
       Zaiste, pojąłem wówczas, że jeszcze wiele nauki przede mną, co do moich uczuć dodało niecierpliwość. Siedziałem w więzieniu, minuty dłużyły mi się jak dnie – czarnoksiężnik przyszedł kilka razy dać mi jedzenie i wodę, a z jego drwiących słów wywnioskowałem, iż czas w tym wymiarze płynie znaczenie wolniej niż w Amberze oraz świecie samego czarodzieja – jak wytłumaczył, nie chciałoby mu się przynosić swoim jeńcom jedzenia codziennie czy nawet co tydzień, sądził, iż zawracanie sobie głowy ich stanem raz na kwartał to wystarczająca fatyga.   
       Z perspektywy czasu nawet go rozumiem, wtedy jednak ta wiedza tylko wprawiła mnie w złość. Skoro w Amberze minęło już tyle czasu, to czemu nikt nie przybywa mi na pomoc? I czy ten mag sam nie rozumie, w jak wielkie kłopoty może go wpędzić uwięzienie jednego z legalnych synów Oberona? Czemu mnie nie wypuści? Tak, po namyśle stwierdzam, iż byłem też trochę przestraszony, że o mnie zapomnieli, że okazałem się niepotrzebny – takie tam, dziecinne sprawy. Tamten uwolniłby mnie zresztą po jakimś czasie, dawszy mi nauczkę, jak dzisiaj sądzę. Może nawet powinien być mu wdzięczny.   
       Może nawet byłbym, gdybym zdążył zmądrzeć. Niestety, oczywiście, mój przeciwnik nie zdążył wielkodusznie, z jakimś patetycznym kazaniem o młodości na ustach, otworzyć drzwi mojej celi. Nie – bo ta historia zawiera jeszcze starszego brata, który, nie pojmując co prawda magii tak doskonale, całkiem nieźle znając jednak wszechświaty, dowiedział się najpierw, jaki los mnie spotkał, a potem, iż droga do tego schowanego, maleńkiego Cienia wiedzie poprzez sto dziesięć innych: w każdym jest ukryta brama, prowadząca bezpośrednio do kolejnego, ułatwiająca przejście. Wyraz czy też znak, przenoszący wprost to mej celi, znał czarnoksiężnik, ten wszakże, będąc dumnym uczonym, nie zdradziłby swojej tajemnicy nawet pod bardzo realną groźbą śmierci. Mój brat znalazł więc wymiar początkowy, później zaś przeszedł przez wszystkie po kolei, niszcząc je całkowicie, aby zatrzeć za sobą ślady.   
       Nie zrozumcie mnie źle: te inne światy to nie tylko pokoiki wielkości mojego, nie. Owszem, spora część z nich była raczej „pojemnikami", „przystankami" czy „korytarzami": jakieś domostwa, dworki, systemy jaskiń lub ledwo co nakreślone Cienie, raczej bezkształtne plamy plus kilka kresek, kalejdoskopy kolorów, uczuć, wyobrażeń, fantomy bądź zaczątki. Z pułapkami, czekającymi na niepowołanych gości, rzecz jasna.   
       Ale, z tego co wiem – a wiem raczej z przechwałek czarodzieja niźli opowieści mojego brata – część z nich to były ekosystemy lub miasta, więcej nawet: całe planety, światy w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Setki, tysiące albo miliardy istnień, przeżywających swój czas, zabijanych, zabijających, toczących wojny, kochających, nienawidzących. I tak dalej. Egzystencje oraz cywilizacje, które powstały tylko jako rodzaj odwrócenia uwagi, wielkiej dekoracji, skomplikowanej pułapki – krócej, jako efekt ubocznych wytworzenia skrytek dla przejść do kolejnych wymiarów.   
       Znalezienie odpowiedniego punktu pośród tych tętniących życiem, olbrzymich tworów musiało być trudne, nawet dla kogoś z wiedzą syna Amberu. Mój brat nigdy nie powiedział mi, jak właściwie mu się to udało. Nalegałem, a jakże – to taki wielki temat dla poety, pragnąłem go opracować, jednak do tego potrzebowałem szczegółów.   
       Z perspektywy czasu, raz jeszcze, muszę uznać moje starania za dowód bezczelności z jednej, samolubnego okrucieństwa zaś z drugiej strony.   
       Szczegóły. Odgłosy, jakie wydawały tamte stworzenia, jaki kolor miały tamte nieba, jak pachniała trawa, a jak mokry grunt. Style architektoniczne tych miast, historie narodów, czczone bóstwa lub święte przepowiednie. W jakich wojnach brał udział, jakie intrygi polityczne knuł i rozwiązywał, do jakich godności doszedł, jakie kobiety uwodził, kogo zastraszył, z kimś toczył pojedynki, by zdobyć potrzebne informacje. Alkohole, które pił, muzyka, której słuchał, poezja bądź opowieści, które poznał. Z kim się śmiał, z kim płakał, kogo ratował w środku bitwy, kto ratował z opresji jego, kogo uważał za durnia, kogo za drania, kogo za przyzwoitego; bo przecież, nawet jeśli byli tylko istotami z Cieni, nieważnymi, nieżyjącymi naprawdę, odbiciami jedynej prawdziwej egzystencji, to musiał coś o nich myśleć. Chciałem to wszystko wiedzieć, jak każdy zadufany szczeniak.   
       Starszy brat zniszczył sto dziesięć światów, by odszukać i chronić tego aroganckiego idiotę, jakim wówczas byłem. By je zniszczyć, potrzebował je poznać, pobyć w nich nieco. Biorąc pod uwagę, że zajęło mu to niecałe dwa lata – szybko, nawet przy rozbieżnościach czasowych – nie przypuszczam, by w którymkolwiek z nich specjalnie się wahał.   
       Potem, już raczej dla pewności czy z zemsty, unicestwił także moje więzienie oraz zabił maga. Spaliliśmy jego pracownię – marnotrawstwo wiedzy, moglibyście powiedzieć. Mielibyście rację. Ale wtedy mój wybawca był tak wściekły, nie wiem, bardziej za złapanie mnie czy stworzenie tych wymiarów, że próby powstrzymania go byłyby daremne. Nie, żebym je podjął, byłem zbyt głupi lub zbyt uradowany (wybierzcie wersję, którą chcecie), by dbać o cokolwiek.   
       To musiało wiele kosztować Benedykta, powiadasz, Randomie. Cóż, nie wątpię, że to by wiele kosztowało Benedykta, aczkolwiek sądzę, że raczej spróbowałby rozwiązać sprawę w inny sposób. Jednak to nie on wyciągnął mnie z tamtej celi.   
       Kto? Eryk, oczywiście. Życie obfituje w zabawne zmiany, nieprawdaż?


End file.
